Heartbreak and Remake
by emma1695
Summary: Spell checked version of my other Fanfic


**(Ch1)Turning***

Bella POV

''Simply... mouth-watering'' he said in a low menacing voice, as he glided over to where I stood unable to move. Was it from fear? Or was I that determined to have the entire pain end?

No it was because there was no point running, or shouting for help. I knew what was to come; there was no way of fighting it. So I might as well leave the world with some dignity rather than being dumb and running from the predator that was so much faster then I, or shouting for help that was never going to come because anyone who would want to help me, they were too far to hear my cries or pleas. Even if they were they'd most likely be the next to die.

So... why bother. It would only make him enjoy the hunt more….

He paused when he was just a few inches away, staring intently into my eyes. I could tell that his instincts were inviting him to just drink, but he also had a curious look to him that made him stop. "You aren't going to try running?'' he asked in his smooth voice, he smirked briefly then added wile tilting his head to the side ''or scream?''

I held back a shiver as I was listing to the predators voice escape him ''why would I do that? I know more than anyone that, that would be pointless and stupid.'' I said in a firm voice ''if I must die, I'm going to die with as much dignity as I possibly can.'' I said shrugging.

I looked deeply in his eyes as he processed my words. He was taking a long time... for a vampire. I was also wondered why he had stopped his 'hunt' to talk with his un-fighting 'prey'. Maybe he wanted a struggle? But I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction.

''Fair enough.'' he said then smiled, showing me all his teeth. ''Bella you would have made a wonderful Vampire... it's too bad, I am...''he paused to look at the heartbeat swelling in my neck ''too thirsty''

And with that he sprang, lurching onto my throat. I whimpered when I felt his teeth... then the venom, but then I bit my lip from the pain. I will not give in and show my distress.

The venom... well it was like I remembered it when James had bit me, only worse. I could feel the blood that was being taken from me. My life being sucked threw the wounds in my throat, as if that wasn't bad enough. With all the blood I lost it was replaced with what felt like fire.

The fire was running threw me and when realization hit; I knew that there was no saving me, this time Edward was not there to suck the venom out. At that moment I decide to give one scream and let me tell you it was an ear splitting, brain rattling...and heartbreaking scream. I put everything I had into it; my lost over the family that I once wished to be a part of (the Cullen's), for Renee and Charlie... and for Jacob.

I let it all out in a single scream. But... what happened next is what surprised me.

I heard a snarled growl coming from... somewhere. ; Maybe the one holding me, draining the life out of me. But I wasn't sure. The next thing I knew the jaw on my neck and the cold hands that held my waist released me; Throw me roughly to the ground -I may have heard a crack; but I wasn't sure.

I tried opening my eyes but all I could see was smudges, blurs of color that looked like animal fur. In the dissents I could hear something like... ripping stone apart? I could also here howling from about the same place. Then the howling came closer.

I still had my eyes open when I saw something reddish-brown over me. Oh great I thought to myself as a shutter let its self be taken to. First nearly killed by a Vampire then eaten by wild animal. That is just you luck, I wanted to laugh at that but I just couldn't, I was in too much pain. The fire had only gotten worse. I let my tears fall from the stress, but I kept my vow of silents as I suffered in the fire that I had only myself to blame.

Some time while fighting my pain -it felt like week, but probably was only a few moments- the red-brown...Wolf? But it vanished before I could make sense of it. I had no idea what it was, but I also didn't care. I was in too much pain to care about what stupid animals did and didn't do. At least... at least I was alone when I came here, and not with Jake. At least he's safe from all this fate that seemed inevitable to me. He was safe and that was all that matters.

Just then I felt something hot grip my arm ''Bella?'' someone said in a worried and anxious voice. That voice, I mused, it wasn't the one I've been hallucinating about... but it was familiar, and comforting.

''Jacob?'' I asked in what felt like a strained way. I need to help him, to save him from the same fate as me; I needed to warn him to leave. I gathered all my strength to do just that. ''Jake, you… you need to leave. It-it's not s-safe… for y-you'' I stumbled over my words, and then blacked out.

 **JacobPOV**

''Jacob?'' Bella asked. I was about to answer her but, Sam got my attention by the conversation he was having with Paul. I managed to get a few words from it mostly the words turning and destroy came up and that set me off but before I could snap at them, Bella muttered the words ''Jake, you… you need to leave. It-it's not s-safe… for y-you'' she sighed, bite her lip then past out. She must have been in a lot of pain to have passed out; then again I didn't know how much blood she lost.

Well obviously she was in pain, I had heard in our legions the blood-suckers venom burns like a mother...

One thing that surprised me was that she seemed calm... sort of. As if she was more worried about me then herself; that would be... just something Bella would do. But it seemed the other guys were now looking at the quivering body of Bella.

We all listened to her hart speed slightly and all knew that Bella would only have two options that would be decided by Sam and the Elders... Sam sighed as he looked from me to Bella... to my hand that was still holding onto her arm. I saw a frown cross his features. We all flashed our eyes to her form as she quivered violently and whimpered like she was about to make more of a struggle but had stopped herself and bite her lip harder than before, making it bleed slightly.

We all saw the blood on her lip but I was the only one close enough to get a good smell of it, and I did smell what I was dreading. Sam flashed to my side as fast as he could and stiffened at the sickly sweet scent of what the leach left to spread throe the her blood stream. She was turning into one of them.

Sam straitened then said ''We should have anticipated something like this would happen... Embry, go to the Elders, inform them of what has happened and ask for a decision, as soon as possible.''

But before he left I had to put my two senses in ''Wait.'' I said, and they all looked at me. All were ether raising eye-brows or just glaring ''What if... what if we let her live... and give her a chance too... not kill humans?'' We all already knew it was impossible for Bella, to come out of this human; and strangely enough I was okay with her becoming a blood-sucker, just as long as I could see my Bella again.

Before Sam could respond, Paul being... well Paul bud in. ''There is no option Jacob, she will be a blood-sucker in a few days if we don't kill her and if she is allowed to live she'll kill anyone she comes across.'' he was starting to vent, but he wasn't truly angry because he probably thought it was going to end there.

Ha! He really didn't know me that well. I thought

''You know as well as I do that the Cullen's -at least what is in our legends- drank from animals. I'm sure Bella can do it too.'' I was starting to get louder because truthfully I had no idea what Bella might do.

Sam seemed deep in thought for a few moments, then lifted his eyes to and said in a no arguments voice ''We let her turn, and then we will analyze her condition.''


End file.
